love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
I’ll smile for yours
I'll smile for yours is a character song for Cheriel Ayanokoji sung by Nozomi Tojo. The song is featured in . It was released on April 24, 2013. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Tsukasa Yatoki (Arte Refact). Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACA-15293)' 'CD' # # # # #I’ll smile for yours # # # # #NEURON,NEURON!! Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Fushigi da wa guuzen nano ni Kono ba de deatta unmei no nagare Fushigi da wa yatto kawaru Saigo made mite itai mawaru toki no yukue Dare no tame tabidatsu no to kikanai wa Kitto (kitto) me ni wa (me ni wa) ah! Kotae motteru no Dare no tame tabidatsu no to I'll smile Watashi wa kikanai wa wakatteru no Daiji desho totsuzen dakedo Kokoro ni umareta koi o kataru no wa Daiji desho sotto tsugete Otagai no daisuki o tashikameru gishiki wa Itsumademo shiawase ni to iwanai wa Zutto (zutto) hibi o (hibi o) ah! Kasaneru hazu ne Itsumademo shiawase ni to I'll smile Watashi wa iwanai wa negattete mo Tanoshimi nagara mimamori nagara (shigeki teki datta) Yatto sono hi ga kuru sorezore no ashita Dare no tame tabidatsu no to kikanai wa Kitto (kitto) me ni wa (me ni wa) ah! Kotae motteru no Dare no tame tabidatsu no to I'll smile Watashi wa kikanai wa wakatteru no Watashi wa iwanai wa wakare nante |-| Kanji= 不思議だわ　偶然なのに この場で出会った運命の流れ 不思議だわ　やっと変わる 最後まで見ていたい　廻る時の行方 誰のため旅立つのと聞かないわ きっと(きっと)目には(目には) ah! 答え持ってるの 誰のため旅立つのと I'll smile わたしは聞かないわ　わかってるの 大事でしょ　突然だけど 心に生まれた恋を語るのは 大事でしょ　そっと告げて お互いの大好きを　確かめる儀式は いつまでも幸せにと言わないわ ずっと(ずっと)日々を(日々を) ah! 重ねるはずね いつまでも幸せにと I'll smile わたしは言わないわ　願ってても 楽しみながら　見守りながら(刺激的だった) やっとその日が来る　それぞれの明日 誰のため旅立つのと聞かないわ きっと(きっと)目には(目には) ah! 答え持ってるの 誰のため旅立つのと I'll smile わたしは聞かないわ　わかってるの わたしは言わないわ　別れなんて |-| English= It’s a mystery, but nevertheless a coincidence That in this place, we met at the stream of fate It’s a mystery, it finally changes I want to see the course of the passing time up until the very end I can’t ask “for whose sake do I embark on this journey?” Surely (surely) within your eyes (within your eyes) Ah! Do you hold the answer? “For whose sake do I embark on this journey?” I’ll smile I can’t ask that. Do you understand? It’s important, right? However, all of a sudden We are talking about the love born from the heart It’s important, right? Tell me softly About this ritual to confirm our love I can’t say “I will be filled with happiness forever” Always (always) day after day (day after day) Ah! It should pile up, right? “I will be filled with happiness forever” I’ll smile I can’t say that even if I wish for it While having fun, and while watching over you (it was exhilarating) Finally that day comes, it is each and every tomorrow I can’t ask “for whose sake do I embark on this journey?” Surely (surely) within your eyes (within your eyes) Ah! Do you hold the answer? “For whose sake do I embark on this journey?” I’ll smile I can’t ask that. Do you understand? There’s no way I can say farewell Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Love Live! Category:Nozomi Tojo